Masayuki Hori
Masayuki Hori (堀 政行) is the president of the school drama club. Although he is very good at acting, his short height makes him unqualified for most hero roles and his amazing acting makes him stand out too much for a side character so he works behind the scenes instead. He is known for his violent outbursts at Kashima when she makes inappropriate comments or disrupts the club. Hori is in class 3-C and is also Nozaki's assistant for background work. Appearance Masayuki Hori is a short young man with short, brown hair that is usually styled up with wax. If not, his bangs gather in the center of his forehead. When asked by Kashima about why he chose to spike his hair up, he stated that he prefers his hair spiked up since putting his bangs down made him look younger. Hori's school uniform consists of a blue shirt which is tucked in and dark, navy blue pants with a navy blue tie that is usually placed in his pocket when working, but taken out during school hours or outside. He has his top button undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. During the summer festival, he wore a simple blue shirt which was tucked in, and dark green pants. Personality Masayuki Hori is very diligent about theater, serious when it comes to the drama club and acting, and never slacks off in practice. He is known for his violence against Kashima when she tries to ditch class or miss out on club meetings, and uses physical force to bring her back. However, he does have a fun side which is showed when he asks Kashima if she wanted to go for another round in which he tells her a scary story. When acting, he is seen as someone who seems cool and calm and usually voices in a cool tone. Skills According to both Nozaki and Sakura, Hori is skilled in creating backgrounds, and gave Nozaki a lesson in creating them in one of the chapters. He is also a very talented actor, according to Kashima, and is the reason she enrolled in the Roman Academy and joined the Drama Club. Other skills include his carpentry works used in making props for the Drama Club. It is stated in the Offical Fanbook that he has mastered the art of building stages. Hori has an excellent sense of spatial perception, the ability to sense the size, shape, movement, and orientation of objects to help draw buildings. History In elementary school, a female classmate gave Hori handmade chocolate that upset his stomach. Ever since then, he dislikes handmade food. Despite claiming he won't eat anything handmade, he will still eat something handmade by someone he knows well. During the Valentines Day arc, Kashima secretly gave Hori handmade chocolates, but even if she did not do it secretly, Hori would have still eaten it. According to Kashima, Hori is the person that brought her into the school with his superb acting. He had not known she was a girl, and apparently was surprised when he found out. After Kashima joined the drama club, Hori quit being an actor, claiming that the club had found the perfect main male character. He started to help make props for the drama club and directing the plays, and found that it was more interesting than acting, which led to him completely specializing in that aspect. Relationships Yuu Kashima While Hori tends to be violent towards Kashima, particularly when she is disrupting the club activities, he appreciates her when she works hard and tries her best. Kashima is loyal and fond of Hori. Kashima cares about Hori's aspirations and goes out of her way to fulfill them. During the course of the series, Kashima has mistaken Hori for wanting to be a princess in a play and to wear feminine attire, such as blouses and skirts. On these occasions, Kashima has tried her best to support Hori by giving him clothes or reassuring him that they are friends. In one episode Kashima gives a sleeping Hori a piggy-back ride while wearing a bull head. When Hori wakes up and sees Kashima take off the mask he has a slight blush to his face showing he really appreciates or possibly likes her due to these actions for his sake. While he thought it was a bit stupid he didn't forget about it. Umetarou Nozaki Nozaki was originally hired by Hori to create scripts for his drama club, and in exchange, Hori would draw backgrounds for his manga. They grew to be friends, and Hori usually confides in Nozaki and Sakura in his dealings with Kashima and the drama club. On multiple occasions Hori has asked for Nozaki for advice and Nozaki asking him. Hori knows that Chiyo has a crush on him (well I think everyone but Nozaki does) yet he doesn't seem to attempt to help. Trivia * His birthday is on good knee-high socks day which celebrated in Japan. * Hori lives with his dad, his mom, and his younger brother who is also in high school. * In assisting Nozaki, he is in charge of background. * His hobbies are movie appreciation, watching plays and travelling. He spends his holiday by watching movies. * Hori's good at memorizing road (spatial perception) and carpentry. * His style of choice is ordinary high school uniform. * His best subjects are mathematics and physics. He doesn't do well in Classic Literature. His elective subject is Calligraphy. * Hori's favourite food is Pork Ramen. He does not like homemade cooking made by amateurs (especially sweets). * Hori's type of girl is girls with nice legs. * He knows of Chiyo's feelings towards Nozaki * After finding out Mamiko's model is Mikoshiba, he occasionally calls Mikoshiba 'Mami-koshiba' out of accident. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Main Characters